


双子

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: 双子Elsa 姐攻
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双子Elsa x Anna 姐攻   
> 精灵Elsa(已经和Anna双箭头)  
> 已经抛开一切负担 自由奔放 完全操控魔法  
> 原本腹黑调皮的性格完全展现出来  
> 喜欢逗弄Anna  
> -  
> 女王Elsa  
> 闷骚 克制 超级压抑(所有方面 特别是对Anna的感情)  
> 未能完全操控魔法  
> -  
> 女王Elsa被神秘之力传送到3年后的Arendelle  
> *加冕晚宴拒绝祝福Anna与Hans之后，冲出去侧门的时候  
> 精灵Elsa在跟Anna油腻的时候感觉到有另一股冰魔法和似曾熟悉的感觉  
> 出去之后发现了女王Elsa

“Elsa？怎么了吗？”Anna有些担忧的看着她姐姐脸上的表情，Elsa原本在奋笔书写的手慢慢停下来，表情也变得跟第一次玩家庭游戏一样。“我感觉到另外一股跟我一样的魔法，而且很近。”Elsa如实回答Anna的问题，她答应过她们之间不会再有任何隐瞒。“噢！是意料之外呢...”Anna看向窗外，眉头紧蹙“Elsa...你还好吗？”Elsa闻言抬头看到城堡外面开始飘雪，她急忙走到窗外查看情况“不是我的魔法失控...”Anna不疑有他“可是又有谁跟你一样会有魔法，而且还失控了...等等！这个飘雪我有些眼熟耶...”她拉住Elsa的手就往城堡侧门跑去。

“Anna！？等等...慢下来！”当她们跑到门边的时候，发现侧门已经被人打开，地上还开始结冰“这是...什么情况？”“我不知道...但是好熟悉...感觉是我自己...”Anna跟Elsa交换了一下眼神，快步走了出去，看到一抹紫色的身影“那个是！？”Anna惊呼道，她不可能认错人，那个人是Elsa；正确来说是三年前刚刚加冕为女王的Elsa。在Anna旁边的Elsa来不及给她妹妹反应，一个跺脚一面冰墙应声耸立在那个人面前，挡住了她的去路。

那人停下了脚步回头看到让她惊讶的两个脸孔向自己走来。“Elsa！？等等...这是什么情况？两个Elsa！？”Anna有点不敢相信眼前有两个Elsa，她围着两个Elsa转了几圈，确认眼前是事实。“不要过来！你们是谁？”女王Elsa有些害怕又防备的看着她们两个，她举起双手，肉眼可见得一股魔法正在聚集准备释放，“请你不要害怕，我是你，是三年后的你，Anna也是。”自然之灵上前安抚道，她伸出手想要牵住女王Elsa却被她一道喝止“不！不要碰我！求你，我不想伤害到你们。请你们回去吧。”

自然之灵不以为意无视她的要求，一把握住那只没有带手套的手，原本准备释放的魔法瞬间消散，自然之灵对着女王露出笑容，在一旁的Anna也走向前一手搭在自然之灵肩上“你永远都不会伤害到我们的。”女王有些疑惑，但看着面前的‘自己‘跟旁边的Anna，她心里又觉得莫名的放心，内心告诉她，她们是可信的。

“所以你是在逃跑的时候被传送了过来。”自然之灵冷静的分析着，她看着坐在对面离自己五米以外的女王，只见她一脸内疚。Anna在两人沉默的时候说出自己的意思“那不如我们先解决Arendelle飘雪的问题吧，外面的民众虽然已经习以为常，也总不能这样维持着。”她又看着跟自己同龄的姐姐叹了口气“Elsa...我知道是我的错，我不知道那么鲁莽的，我很抱歉惹怒你。”Anna知道Elsa是什么原因所以逃跑，一切都因为自己的任性和一时气愤。自然之灵像是想起了什么连忙打断了Anna“Anna，可以麻烦你去厨房弄点茶过来，好吗？让女王冷静一下。”

等到Anna离开之后，两位Elsa均松了口气“看她那一身，这三年之间到底发生了什么，你又是...”女王看到Anna的时候，不得不说她惊讶了，Anna当女王起来竟然同母亲那么相似。跟刚刚惹怒自己的时候差了很多。“很难解释，但是我们得想想为什么你会来这里，然后又要怎么把你送回去。”自然之灵看着外面的天气情况，雪是停了不少了。  
“我不知道...”女王摩擦着双手  
“我猜是关于Hans的，你嫉妒他得到Anna的喜欢，而你没有。而且他们选择结婚，这才是愤怒的原因。”自然之灵似是想起过去有些不堪的回忆，有些无奈的说着。  
女王像是被揭了底一样，瞳孔猛然收缩“你！”之后又没底气的问着“那她现在成婚了吗？”她已经做好准备接受答案的闭上眼睛。  
“没有。Anna喜欢的是我。......也是你。我们现在是恋人的关系。”自然之灵一口气说出实话。  
女王站了起来，抓住自然之灵的肩膀“那是你妹妹！！你怎么可以！！”自然之灵没有反驳，只对着她报以一个微笑，女王瞬间就明白，原本紧崩的肩膀慢慢放松，咬了咬下唇“谢谢你。”

“Elsa！我回来了，呃...你们和好了？啊，不是，你们就没有吵架，只是误会而已，呃也不是误会...等等，我在说什么？”Anna手上捧着托盘，一进房间就看到她的‘两个姐姐’貌似进行很严肃的对话。“没有，我们只是在讨论。”自然之灵打着圆场说道。Anna向女王递上一杯红茶，女王接过去小抿了一口放到一旁，Anna见她平静下来打算开口说写什么的时候被女王突然抱住“Anna...对不起...是我的错...”Anna愣了一下瞬间就反应过来她姐姐在说什么“没关系的。”她回抱她。在一旁的自然之灵看到这一幕觉得很感触，她把自己对Anna的感情隐忍了十六年，让自己饱受折磨和委屈。直到面对Kristoff对Anna的求婚才愿意面对问题所在。还好她勇敢了一次，才不让自己报悔终生。

安置好女王之后，自然之灵决定留下来陪着Anna“真稀奇，Elsa会留在Arendelle呢~”Anna打趣道，Elsa不满意的撞了撞她的肩膀。“突然之间降雪，明天一定会有大臣和镇民来的。我留在这里是为了看你被他们难住着急的窘态。”  
“嘿！”Anna想回击的时候已经被自然之灵堵住了嘴，两人从女王的房间到Anna的房间吻了一路。

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3p  
> 之后女王跑出去侧门=回到三年前上北山唱首歌了哦~  
> 所以后面还有的肉的。

当女王看到Anna跟另外一个自己在女王专用的议事室亲热的时候，她是逃跑回自己的房间的。‘这两个人是怎么回事...我又是怎么回事...’方才她看到自然之灵帮Anna行含阴之事，着实让自己惊讶不已，毕竟自己是受过良好教育，决不会如此失礼，可刚刚那场景昭示了三年后的自己已经变得放肆，完全没有一个王储该有的模样。可当她想到那个自己可以拥有Anna，说实话让自己羡慕得很。

门外传来有节奏的敲门声“Elsa！我可以进来吗？”女王轻叹了口气，亲自打开门让她的妹妹进来，她仔细的观察Anna脸色。‘有点潮红...果然...’她想到刚才的事，眉头不由得紧紧蹙起来“Elsa？呃...你会不会...愿意跟我出去转转？又或者处理一下政务之类的？”Anna送走自然之灵之后打算拉着眼前这位女王干点什么，好让她不至于会无聊。可她看到女王眉间的小山又害怕起来，害怕又被拒绝，就像刚才她敲门的时候也是有些害怕。  
“如果你不愿意的话也没关系...我先出去了..哈哈，有好多事要处理呢。晚餐之前见...”没等Anna说完，那带着手套的双手伸出去，挽着Anna的臂弯“请你等等。”这下不止Anna愣住，连女王也愣住了，客气凝固了一阵子，直到女王紧抿的唇轻启“Anna...为什么你会接受我呢？”她爱Anna这一点是毫无疑问，可是Anna不是喜欢那个南方群岛的王子吗？  
“因为我爱你啊，Hans只是我一时冲动的，相信了那些天真的情话。”Elsa的眉头依然没有放松，她认为Anna只是为了安慰她才说这种话。  
“Elsa，没有人可以代替你，你是我心里的唯一。”Anna牵起女王的手掌，在掌心落一吻。如同她小时候先皇后喜欢亲吻她的掌心安抚她一样。“如果没什么事，我先回去了。”

这回轮到女王紧紧回牵着Anna的手“我看到了...刚刚在议事室的...”她有些紧张，红晕爬上女王瓷白的脸，她的心在咚咚的快速跳动，她始终不喜欢看到Anna在别人身下，她会懊恼、会烦躁；哪怕那个人也是自己。嫉妒与占有欲瞬间在心底崛起。  
“那是...我们...那...”这下Anna真的被女王难住了。  
“我不想听解释。如果要解释，那就用你的身体来作答吧”女王的理智被心里的魔鬼说服也不想再勉强维持一个姐姐对妹妹的态度。女王一个挥手，Anna被魔法带到床上，双手被高举过头用冰冻住。

“Elsa？？”Anna被这突然的袭击吓到，眼睁睁看着女王坐到自己的肚子上，而戴着手套的手向黑色上衣边缘滑去，滑过下腹，一点点移向末端。衣料被一把撕开，Anna开始紧张起来。退下的情潮有因为熟悉的动作而自觉地逐渐苏醒，但她朦胧中有自我保护意识，觉得不该随便让人碰。

可是对方是流着一样血脉的至亲姐姐…又怎么会伤害自己，这样想着，女王已经触到两腿根部的所在，Anna不由得倒抽一口气，无法表述的感觉在身体里蔓延着。

在月光下Anna的皮肤间焕发着细嫩柔软的光泽，昭示生命的活力和孕育的神秘。女王的手指画着圈子来回抚摸，继而把手掌贴上去感受着Anna秘处的热力，慢慢摩挲起来。Anna好不容易止住想要叫出来的冲动，全身阵阵颤抖。这一晚上接触了太多陌生的感觉，她并不适应。  
女王带着迷恋的看着妹妹的身体，指尖点在花瓣上，微微用力，便分开了闭合的遮掩。原本小如豆粒垂着的花核，已经完全竖立起来，紧锁着的幽径在女王的抚弄下经已变得泥泞一片。“Elsa...手套...手套脱了...求你...”  
女王屏住呼吸，用牙齿咬住手套的一角往上拉，瓷白的指尖对准了洞口施力，似不能容的穴口乖巧的吮吸地欢迎熟悉的指根，“Anna，里面好热情呀...就像你一样呢。”于是旋转着加大了力道，前端的指节终于没入，感觉到异物反应，内壁肌肉活动起来，紧紧夹住并推挤着入侵者。  
女王正打算再用力点克服阻力把手指全伸进去，Anna却被她的指甲和有些粗暴的动作弄痛惊呼“啊——好疼——”  
来自身下人的喊声把女王的理智拉了回来，女王一手轻轻摸着她的头发，“Anna，我们那样是不该的，是乱伦、是罪恶，我在引诱你犯罪...我不配做姐姐，对不起…”  
趁着魔法解除的时候，Anna把手放在她肩头用力抓紧了一点，她仰面看着有些憔悴的女王。“我不觉得讨厌，乱伦也好，我都爱我的姐姐，谁都不可以左右我的意愿和选择。Elsa，我喜欢你，就跟你喜欢我一样。”说罢在女王唇边亲了一下。

“Anna，我已经错了，不能再错下去了。”Elsa轻轻推开她。  
Anna心里像是被人用手揪住捏到发痛，没有听话，而是抱着Elsa的腰，靠在她的肩膀上轻声说：“我喜欢姐姐，喜欢姐姐对我做的一切，只要是姐姐我都可以...”  
女王听到了自己脑中某根弦迸裂的声音，声音清脆得很。  
一股热流从下腹直向上涌，郁积在胸口；全身的血液一下子撞到头顶，有什么再次炸开了；嘴唇觉得干涸，嘴里满是焦灼的味道，好渴，好干，身体好热，要是不解渴清凉一下，无疑会被这种躁动折磨到疯掉。  
眼前的Anna无疑是解渴的最佳泉源，双唇宛若夜里绽放的玫瑰，让人不忍采摘，而不采摘又是对这美丽的亵渎。那嘴唇肯定有自己渴求不已的甘美源泉。女王低头索吻，两人吻得火热。女王狠狠地、用尽全身力气地，报复地吸吮Anna的唇，舌头在她嘴里疯狂掠夺仅存的空间。

冰凉的指尖来回划在花穴上，犹如一个个漩涡在体内升腾又隐灭，内壁嫩肉的反应也从排异到缠绕内吞。女王可没有那么好心就去满足她，只是在原地打转丝毫没有向内的意思。前面的空虚感一点点扩大着“Elsa...求求你了...啊——我好难受...快给我啊...”

女王的进入如同搅动了一池静谧的春水，波纹在私处一圈圈荡开来，身体立刻作出回应，这种回应也同样传给另一端连接着的女王。力的作用是相互的，女王每进入一点，Anna的那部分就会同样向自己里面动一下，每后退一步，那一端同样会抽出一些。Anna在闭着眼睛享受女王的动作，自己却要忍着被不停撩拨的欲念和每次在里面小幅度抽插带来的让自己要架不住的酸麻感觉。而且随着自己的操控，上下的小嘴吸来吸去的，也让女王觉得要压制不狂野的念头真的很难。

这种内部被慢慢撑开胀的紧紧而且还在不住搅动的感受可不多有，或者说是陌生的，而就是这陌生才能让女王无法自制，一次次的挤满和放空让她情不自禁开始追逐着Anna的运动方式，进入了冲刺阶段，捣着Anna的蜜穴的另一只手也加快加强，回回直击到底，准确无比地撞在花蕊上。Anna开始胡乱抓着空气，身子甚至都要甩了起来，也是到了最后的关头。

女王兴奋地挺进着，在一次重重的击打后，Anna再也不能阻止自己体内的紧缩和接踵而来的狂泻，脑子里有什么轰一下炸裂，她用近乎嘶哑的声音低吼着，意识里满是空白，身体的每个关节都像打开了，一头扎在棉花堆里那样惬意；Anna被女王最后向前的一下送上了巅峰，“呀——”一声高亢而长的拖音。

这时，自然之灵已经从Ahtohallan回到Arendelle，她担心会出什么意外，故意处理完北地的事之后赶回去。她去餐厅转了一圈也不见人儿‘能去哪呢...’自然之灵沉思了一阵子，直奔她自己的房间去。  
‘原来自己是这么闷骚的吗...自己吃自己的醋...’自然之灵边想着边敲了敲门，等了半晌未见有人来，自个儿把门打开来，眼尖的她看到宽大的床榻上躺着一对赤身的女人，正是云雨过后的女王和Anna。

“噢~你们...好吧...”百般媚骨万种风情，自然之灵对这场面没有免疫力，饶有兴致的看着眼前的裸体，凌乱散的衣物和带着迷离而抵触的眼神让她喉咙口有种发热的感觉。已经迫不及待想好好“对待”她，用自己的热情和技巧把那姣好的容颜征服在身下。无须过多话语，自然之灵吸吮着Anna的唇，舌头在Anna嘴里疯狂掠夺仅存的空间。指尖阒然无声地进入她的身体。

自然之灵的进攻次次长枪直入，正面接触不离要害，而Anna则是上下摇移着迎合身上人的动作。Anna紧夹住自然之灵的腰肢，她也在Anna的锁骨上不停啃咬。这样下去越久，撞击和摩擦所造成的欲望节节攀升却得不到有效的宣泄，这洪流都要把她们淹没了。一旦谁先承受不住决了堤，那带来的就是铺天盖地的巨浪。条曲线玲珑的美腿开始发软，止不住地颤抖着。透明的液体已经顺着大腿的内侧淌下来交混在一起，滑过脚踝濡湿了床单。

而女王不厚道地选择了附加攻击，抽出来的手指又顶在Anna未经开发的菊穴上，盘算着旋入，还真进入了，一指节、两指节。加入了两根手指之后，开始有节奏地进出着，速度不会太让她伤到而又能满足自己的发泄情绪。  
藉着少许的湿润，提起第三根手指不加顾忌地冲入，还从中一分一扩。  
Anna紧咬着枕头，脸一下泛白，指甲都要嵌进手心里。女王知道自己过分了，又拿出两根手指，有些愧疚的一路温柔吻着她的脊梁，抚摸她的躯干。Anna脑子一团乱，开始凭着本能行事，生硬的躯体在女王的爱抚下回复柔软，体内手指的活动也没那么让她觉得难受。

自然之灵手攀上Anna的双峰，咬着白净的脖子，让她忍不住开始颤抖，身体马上有了反应，身体的欲望本就已经失控，反手攀着自然之灵，女王看了，手上的攻势也越发强烈，花穴已是春水不止，Anna张着茫然的双眼，喘着气，身体喊着需求。  
“喜不喜欢姐姐对你这样？”手抽插着，皇室身份的姐姐居然说起荤话，听觉的刺激伴随着身下的快感，Anna越发的沉沦。

三人到了白热化的程度。前后两处的轮番夹击使得Anna渐渐失去反抗的力气，本来沉醉在情欲中的身体就不听使唤，现在便放任她们在来回撞击深入浅出之中，摸索着寻找自己内壁上那一点致命的突起。  
“太快了...啊——嗯...Elsa——”自然之灵用贝齿挑拨着Anna立起的嫣红蓓蕾，惹得身下人娇声又起。女王突然把脑袋移到Anna的秘处，手指分开两边观赏着，把滴着晶露的幽谷毫无保留地暴露在自己面前。  
“Anna，你在喊哪个Elsa呢...”说着低下头去细细舔着Anna绽放的花朵，女王不停口上的活计，手指在洞口按着微转。  
女王对着她那处轻轻吹气，热气丝丝流入体内，挠得Anna心痒骨酥，仰起头来呻吟。 自然之灵也回报以密密的轻吻。

女王身上的两人喘着粗气，自然之灵箍着Anna的肩，Anna缠着自然之灵的腰，张开双腿与她接合。粘在一起的身体无法有太大的动作，只能小范围的高速相互研磨擦掠。这对腰力确实是严峻的考验，要是谁先体力耗尽就坚持不下来，两人都提着一口气，为了能更好的运用活动肌肉，然而，更是为了拉住自己，不去陷入在这电击般的快感累积内急剧升温的情欲漩涡里。  
然而身体的反应是忠实的，当女王低头侍弄着自然之灵和Anna下身的结合部，她们控制不了自己，一阵呻吟传入女王耳中——三人均被丢到九天之外。

等到女王再次清醒的时候，已经没法用平常心来对待曾经的一切。原本被‘自己’撞破心思之后已经难以接受，而如今自己更是上了自己的亲妹妹。女王来不及整理衣服起身往外跑去...

-tbc


End file.
